After The Storm
by PaalasAthenea
Summary: Jasper has a horrible past, with a violent homophobic father and a sadistic boyfriend. The day he decides to stand on his own feet is the worst day of his life. Not knowing if things have a chance of improving, he decides to end his life. But Doctor Edward will be there for him. WARNING: SLASH, RAPE, NON-CONSENSUAL SPANKING. Don't Like? DON'T READ.
1. After The Storm

**AFTER THE STORM. **

**-Chapter One- **

**Disclaimer: We're not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is.**

**Complete Summary: **Jasper Whitlock has a horrible past, involving a violent homophobic father and a sadistic boyfriend. The day he decides to stand on his own feet is the worst day of his life. Not knowing if things have a chance of improving, or if Hell is his destiny after all, he decides to end his life. However, a certain Doctor Edward Cullen has made it his aim to show this seventeen year old how to rebirth his soul and live life without ending himself. WARNING: CONTAINS NON-CONSENSUAL SPANKING, SLASH, RAPE. Do not read if it is not your cup of tea. Rated M, just to be safe.

**This story has written by two writers. PaalasAthenea. (Me) and my Partner Fandomshit. **

**Please Enjoy!**

Jasper's POV.

I was sitting on my bed, with my knees pressed tightly against my chest and my head burrowed in them, thinking about last night. With HIM. HE is James, my boyfriend, although i wouldn't call him that because that would imply we are equals, and that is not the case. I am 17 years old, a scrawny highschool kid. While he is a 24 year old heavily built community college dropout. I am not sure if he loves me, or if he loves controlling me. He says he truly loves me, but he sure has a different way of expressing it. Like what he did last night, people in love don't do that to each other...right?

Flashback.

_I unlocked the door and entered into his apartment, our apartment. It was unusually dark, especially since the sun had yet not set, so i blindly reached for the switch. I don't like the dark, because with the already little control i have over my life, not being able to see takes that way as well. I know i was close to the switch, but never made it because a hand grabbed my wrist and a hoarse voice whispered next to my ear._

_"Welcome home, love"_

_"J-James, what are yo-" I tried to ask him, but he covered my mouth with his free hand, and the rest of my question came out as a muffled sound. _

"_Shhh… quiet, Jazz. I am going to give you the experience of a lifetime, so you never forget who you belong to, and so you know that no one can love you as much as me."_

_I gave him a weak smile and nodded. I loved him too, but it was still dark and I was still uncomfortable._

_"Just promise me something love", he said, and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." You'll stay as still as you can and do exactly as I say. Promise?"_

_I unconsciously whimpered, because he sounded more animalistic than usual, and with the possessive undertone that was easy to detect, I had a feeling I would regret coming home._

_He, however, had no patience for my internal conflicts, and sharply tightened his grip on my wrist, halting my circulation all together. _

"_Oww", I cried, my survival instinct informing me to please this man instead of aggravating him, "I promise!"_

"_Alright, now… come here"_

_He took my hand in his own, gently pried off my school bag and jacket, and went towards the couch. He took off his shoes and I followed suit. By the time we sat on the couch, he was still fully dressed while I was in just my boxers. I wonder how that happened? He pulled me on his lap and started kissing me. Naturally, I kissed my boyfriend back. I backed away with a yelp when he roughly twisted my nipple. _

"_Jazz baby, don't move a muscle. Just let me do all the work for you". Although his words were sweet, I somehow sensed a thinly veiled threat. I tried my best to stay still. With a mercurial boyfriend such as mine, it is better to do as you're told._

_He thrust his tongue into my mouth, and his palms were rubbing the inside of my jean clad thighs. As his kisses, bites and rough nips travelled down my neck, collarbone, and landed on my nipples, my legs instinctively tightened around his back, and my hands found his hair and lightly pulled on it. _Bad decision.

_He bit my left nipple, right in between his ministrations, so hard I could have sworn he drew blood. He grabbed my hair with both hands, pulled my head back, exposing my neck, and growled next to my ear,_

"_You're acting like a bad boy Jazz, and bad boys get punished. I'm going to have to tie those hands up this time"_

_He grabbed a rope from under the couch and tied my hands behind my back, so hard I was afraid they'd fall off. _Now that I think about it, why did he have rope under the couch? And the gag, for that matter. Was it all pre-planned in his twisted little mind? Or am I so screwed up that I'm mixing up the details?

_I took deep breaths to calm myself down. This was my boyfriend. My loving, caring, sweet boyfriend who wouldn't hurt me. My dominating, controlling, borderline sadistic boyfriend who also just tied my hands up. Crap._

I tried a different strategy. Sympathy.

"_James, it really, really hurts." I was only half lying._

"_I know, baby. But I also know you are really, really strong. You can take a little pain for me, right?" Why I convinced myself to answer in the following manner, I will never really know_. Yup, completely screwed up.

"_Y-ye-yes"_

"_Great," he said, as if he never even stopped to hear my answer, "so there's nothing left to discuss"_

_A rather large metallic ball entered my mouth with only a little bit of additional pulling and pushing from James' part._

_My eyes widened, and now that they were accustomed to the dark, a saw a flash of white teeth. A smile, James' smile. Upon seeing my gagged and tied and partially naked, at his mercy. _Really, all the signs were right there, waving as I ran by, too naïve to stop and understand what they were trying to imply. And I'm not even a masochist, so how did I put myself in such a situation, I will probably never know.

_My boxers found their way to the floor, and his hands cupped my balls gently. I could have almost forgotten I was tied and gagged. Almost. As he started palming my thighs and the base of my dick, I raised my hips instinctively and ground against him. One of his hands left my body and a second later, a crack in the air and a sting on my raised ass indicated a rather ungraceful leather belt whipping._ As if there is a graceful form of whippings.

_I was startled, scared and in pain. All at once. Hence, I screamed bloody murder. And an impressively loud, yet muffled-by-metal sound entered both our ears._

"_Tsk tsk tsk." James casually reprimanded, as if he is disappointed at a toddler for not washing his hands. _

That's probably how he thought of me too.

_He raised me too my knees, and started blowing my dick. Sucking, swallowing, licking my slit, and hollowing his cheeks. I was very careful to not move, but apparently not careful enough because his mouth left my dick and his belt found my ass again. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and embarrassing so, pre-cum down the head of my cock._

_He acted as if nothing happened, and had me stand up, and bend over the armrest of the couch.I felt his hands remove the gag, and before I could sigh in relief, I heard him whisper,_

"_I want to hear you"_

_And his swollen, huge, painfully massive cock entered me dry in one full, hard thrust._

_My voice was an octave higher, and a dry scream._

"_STOP!" I yelled. _

"_Did you lie to me?" he yelled. "You said you could take it for me, and now you will!"_

_His cock left me, his belt found me, his belt left me, and his cock found me._

"_JAMES STOP! PLEASE! SLOW DOWN, NOT SO FAST PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…"_

_My words were spoken in between thrusts and whips, and every please was a poor attempt at a yell, and a natural transformation into a pathetic whimper. Pathetic, that is what I am. Truly pathetic._

_My fingernails were drawing blood from the palms of both hands, wrists bruised from pulling underneath the rope, face wet from tears, eyes wide with fear and throat dry from screaming. And pleading. And crying._

My yells were echoing on the walls, or maybe in my ears. The details are blurry, almost as if my brain is telling me to stop reliving it over and over again. I really need to start listening to my brain.

_He came inside of me after a fair share of thrusting, hair pulling, ass whopping, and cursing. I sighed in relief as he pulled out, and that ticked him off._

"_You really think I'm done with you baby? _" This was when I decided to reconsider staying with him; when his mask finally came off, even if for a few seconds.

_I head a distinct crack in the air, and a sting on my welted and definitely purple ass followed suit. I was done screaming, and was now full on sobbing. This went on for what seemed like an eternity, until he broke skin, and I felt blood trickling down my crack, my thighs and reaching my ankles. Must have been a lot of blood to travel so far so fast._ It was.

"_Shhhh, my boy, it's over, Jazz. It's over, my love. You did well, no more, no more, honey, it's alright," he soothed. He turned me around and hugged me, I just cried in his chest and hugged him back. He was taller than me, stronger than me, older than me. It was truly a piece of cake for him to dominate me. _Abuse, not dominate, abuse, I remind myself.

"_C-c-can I get d-dressed?" I whimpered. _

"_Yes, Jazz. U can." He spat. He immediately caught himself and put his mask back on, tenderly rubbed my ass and went to wash my blood from his hands._

FLASHBACK OVER

And here I am, curled in the fetal position, unceremoniously whimpering and wiping tears I never knew I cried. It hurts to relive what happened, but I needed to process my thoughts. I want to leave him, but I need his support. My dad has practically disowned me, and I have cigarette burns on my back to measure his love for me. I have welts on my ass to measure James' love for me, and a tombstone to measure my mom's love for me. Loving mother it says; I scoff unconsciously. A loving mother wouldn't have shot herself and left me alone with an alcoholic dad. A loving mother would have shot my dad. I can live on the streets, or with James. And no matter how bad he is, the streets are worse. That is one thing I am sure of. I am just a kid. I didn't ask for this life, it is too much for me to handle. The hand holding the knife quivers, but later drops it. Today, I promise myself, I choose not to submit myself to my mother's fate. Today, I choose to survive. Even if it means living with James. Tomorrow, however, is a brand new day.


	2. Escaping of darkness

**After The Storm. **

"_**Chapter 2" **_

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is. **

**Warning: This story contains SLASH, SPANKING, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL ABUSE, and MENTION OF SUICIDE. Don't like? DO NOT READ. The story contains misspellings and grammar errors too, I'm so sorry, English is not my first language. **

**-Chapter 2- **

**Jasper's POV.**

I was sleeping in my room, I was dreaming beautiful things, I do not remember what, but when I woke up, I was smiling. And then…. My smile ran away from me.

The room was in total darkness, I hate darkness, the moon light was giving me a little of hope, I saw a shade in front of me and I screamed. A hand pushed against my mouth.

-Shhh, Jazz. I'm in home, love.

He put his hand away from me.

-J-James? - I asked.

-Who else, honey?

-I have to tell you something.

Last night, I decide I'll go, I don't know where, but I can't stay here any longer, my life became to be shit at the moment I knew him, that was maybe my dream… I'm seeing myself with a family, being happy, really happy, with a loving boyfriend, kissing him when I want and in the places I want. No force sex, no beating… no darkness, after this storm… it's maybe waiting a sun for me.

-What is it, love? Will you be a good boy tonight? O I have to spank you again?

He tried to touch my cheek, but I grabbed his arm.

-Don't touch me.

He got his arm free.

-Repeat what you said- His voice was scaring me.

-I said don't touch me, I don't want you for touch anymore, I don't want you for hurt, or beat, or spank me. I don't want you anymore; I don't want to stay here any longer. James Whiterdale, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore.

I could! I said that!

I though those were the last words I would say.

I felt a firm grip in my wrist and he pulled me on the couch, he put his hands on his hips and looked at me, I rubbed my wrist.

-Listen to me, boy, and listen well… I will NEVER let you go, never… you're mine, you're of my propriety, and I will never let anybody else to put a finger on you, you belong me. I don't care about what you think. You live here, so, you have to accept my rules.

-I don't want to live here anymore. I said

He laughed.

-Really? And where you will go? Your father is going to kill you, you know he hates gays, and you are seventeen, what will you say? _"I'm a poor gay boy without parents"_

\- I don't care! – I yelled at him -I don't care if I die, I just want to get out of here- Tears were rolling in my face.

-You'll regret of yell at me.

He raised his fist.

And that was the last thing I saw. Then… everything turned black.

…

When I woke up, I tried to move, I couldn't, I tried to talk, I couldn't…A gag was covering my mouth, my wrists were tied, so hard… so were my ankles, I couldn't move, I felt blood falling from my head.

I was naked, on the couch.

I tried to scream, I started squirming horrible pain sounds were coming out from my mouth, gasps, moans…. But any word.

-My love, I will teach you a lesson of gratefully. You have to learn.

I tried to kick, to move… to do something. I couldn't

He started touching me, kissing my feet, after… my calves, my thighs, I was just crying harder that a human can, trying to squirm, to scream, to kick.

When he reached my ass, I felt a hard swat… was not his hand, was not belt, was… another thing, it hurt like the hell, I whimper as loudly as I could. And I started to pull my bonds, blood were in my backside and in my wrists.

He kicked me in the ribs, I don't know how…. I could put the gag out of my mouth.

-Stop! Pleaaaaseee! I'm sorry! James… I'm begging to you! Stooop! PLEASE! – I started screaming.

-Smart boy. But I won't. I need you for now you're mine.

He kicked me again, in the same please… I listened a "crack" He broke my ribs.

-AAAARGGGGHHHHH! – I screamed. – I'M SORRY! PLEASE, SIR….PLEASE! STOOP!

-Stay still.

I felt his weight over me, and… his member… on me… I just remembered I was screaming as a crazy.

After that… I felt a knife on my chest.

-NO! NO, PLEASE DON'T. I'LL DO WEATHEVER YOU WAN'T, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

He move closer from me and whispered to my ear.

-I won't kill you, my boy… I just want my name on your skin.

-NO, PLEASE DON'T!

So late… he started cutting me.

I tried again to kick and move, he put his legs around mine to held me down.

I was moving a little, so … his letters were weird.

He left me there for a minute… I thought he went for some torture instrument. I pulled my ties again, I hurt me so much, but I didn't care… I pulled, and pulled, and pulled, and in my wrists and ankles were bleeding more, and more and more…

I did my last attempt. I took a pull so strong that I thought my arm would break.

I was free… and He was not here, I ran at the principal door, I listened steps on the stairs, I started panicking.

_Calm _I though

In the darkness, I couldn't see anything. The steps were louder, I yelled of despair, in less than a minute, the grabbed me by my shoulders, I looked to a side, I saw a big wooden board, I didn't think, I took it, and I hit him with it. So hard, he shook for a minute… then… he was on the floor. I looked for the keys, I was so scared… I found them, opened the door, I took a towel for cover my body, and I run away.

I don't know how much I ran. But my strength was abandoning me, everything was dark, the night was so dark! Then, I finally fell down to the ground. My vision turned blurred, but then….

An angel.

So, I was death.

-What's your name? – The angel in white asked me. I couldn't answered.

-Okay, I'm Edward, I'm a doctor and I'm going to help you.

**A/N: End of the chapter, well… what do you think? I'm sorry for the misspellings and a grammar error, English is not my first language, and please… read the warning: The story contains sexual and emotional abuse, violence, slash, etc… Don't like? DO NOT READ. **

**Reviews? **


	3. Edward

After The Storm.

"Chapter 3"

Disclaimer: I'm not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is.

WARNING: SLASH, RAPE, NON-CONSENSUAL SPANKING. DON'T LIKE? DO NOT READ. THE STORY CONTAINS MISSPELLINGS AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, I'M SORRY, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.

Edward's POV.

I was walking near the park; the moonlight tonight was beautiful, there were some birds flying over my head, making perfect sounds, I was really in calm, my soul was in perfect harmony with everything.

Then, I saw it. Or well, him… I saw him.

First… I saw something like a shade, I got scared, I don't believe in ghosts, but… I not usually see shades in the middle of the night.

When I was able to see better, I saw a man, correction… a boy, he was dragging himself, he couldn't walk, when I move myself closer to him, I could see he was hurt, really hurt, then… he fainted.

I ran to him, when I look at his face… I saw so much pain. He was no more than fifteen, or that was what he looks like. I kneeled next to him and asked him.

"What's your name?" He didn't answer so… I understood he was really unconscious. No way, I told him. "Okay, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm going to help you"

I took him in my arms and started running, at first… I thought in take him no te hospital, but my partners would make a lot of questions, so I decide to take him home and care of him in my own house, finally… I am a doctor.

My legs start wavering, he wasn't heavy, but I was tired. When I finally arrive to my house, I opened the door; a simple action never looked so much hard. I ran upstairs and put him on my medical bed. I wash my hands, after, I went back to hm. The light was on his face, so… I could appreciate it better.

He was blond, facial features fine and perfects, his lips… perfect pink, succulent and meaty. He was beautiful, as an angel… _Stop it, Edward, he's just a kid and you're the doctor. _I thought to myself.

I heard a whimper. His eyes were opening.

"Shhhh, easy, it's okay… you're safe" I told him.

"Ja-James… He… is gonna kill me; he will torture me to death! Help me! Please!" He started screaming in pain and moving, that movements start to hurt him more than he was so… I tried to calm him.

"It's okay… no one is going to hurt you again, I promise, just stay still you're hurting yourself more than…"

"NO! He'll kill me! Help please!" He started kicking, so… I had to hold him down.

"Hey! Please lay still, stay still… I need you to not move, if you do it you will hurt yourself, I won't let anybody to hurt you, I'll protect you, you have a lot of wounds that I need to check and clean, I don't want to scare you, but if you continue moving, I'll have to anesthetize you."

He froze instantly.

I went to my "office" (my house-office, for talking better) and I took warm water and sterile wipes, I put one on his forehead and I rub his shoulders and chest, in the beginning, he tense at my contact, but then… he relaxes, at the point… he feel asleep. That was exactly what I want. I start unfastening his shirt, slowly. I glanced at his body.

He had broken ribs, his hip was hurt… almost broken too, his body was replete of bruising and blood. I took his clothes off; his legs were marked with a belt? Whip? Rod? I don't know. His ankle was broken too. This boy had been being abused by someone. His wrists were cut. His arms had a name, "Japes" "Jane" Something like that, I couldn't see it, and the letters were strange.

I started cleaning his wounds I had to give him three stitches in a wound on his arm, I locate the bones of his broken ribs and I situate the bones of his ankle in the correct position, one of two sobs got out of him, but… that's it. I'm glad he feels asleep. This is so much pain for a person. I put a bandage on his torso with a special ointment, is not really common, not easy to get and strange in the country, supposedly I just have to use it in extreme situations, but no one will know and I have to help his kid.

I put this bandage and ointment on his right leg and his left arm. I was so tired, this kind of cures are exhausting… I looked at him again. In his beautiful face were so much hidden emotions, pain, sadness… He was so young; I think no one deserves something like this. I was almost in tears. Where were the parents of this boy? How a father or a mother could let his son in this pain? And he had been abused for years! In his body, there were a lot of old wounds… just the scars.

"Who did this to you? Who dared to hurt you? And who let his happened to you?" Y whispered to his ear.

I took his hands, even with all the injuries; his skin was soft and smooth… as a baby's. I didn't notice when I felt asleep with my hand between his.

I felt a grip on my hand. And I instantly woke up.

A pair of beautiful, big, deep, sad and scared blue eyes was looking at me.

But he didn't put his hand away from mine.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, I'm a Doctor… I will help you. I will never hurt you. Can you tell me your name?"

He thought for a moment, I guessed he wouldn't tell me his name, but in a second… he did.

"J-Jas-Jasper" He stammered.

I smiled.

"That's a cute name. Alright, Jasper… how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen"

"Oh, you look younger. I'm nineteen; I'll be twenty in a month. When's your birthday?"

"It w-was last w-week" Oh my god. He is a boy, just a kid… recently he left the sixteen.

"That's cool, Jasper… now. I want to talk about your wounds, they look painful. Do they hurt right now?"

He shakes his head.

"I'm glad. I need you to stay in the bed and stay as still as you can. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded.

"Fine, Jasper, can you call your parents? Or… is there someone in charge of you?"

He started breathing violently.

"NO! No! Please don't call anyone! Please! Please!"

"Shhhhh, stay easy, calm down. Quiet, sweetheart, quiet. It's okay, I won't call anyone.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"You can stay here as long as you want, but if you want… you have to answer me a few questions. Can you do that?"

"Y-Yes. I think I can… but… It depends about what are going to ask me"

"You need to tell me how did you get all your injures?"

"N-No… I CAN'T! I cannot do that. He'll kill me. He… he…. He will… " His voice was broken, he started trembling as a crazy and he grabbed his hair with his hands. I put my hand over his chest and I felt with breath.

"Shhh…. Jasper, it's okay. I'm going to help you, I promise. _He… _won't hurt you again because I'm going to protect you, I promise… I will never leave you, but you have to trust in me. Alright?"

"No! No… I can't trust anyone! Anyone!" He started in a panicked-mode. I couldn't talk him anymore, he was hurting himself more than he was, so, I prepare tranquilizer injection, when he saw the needle, he tried to move far from the bed, but I quickly move myself back to him, I put cotton and alcohol in his thigh and inserted the needle… he screams and tried to kick, I held his legs down, he quickly feel asleep.

I knew he will sleep the rest of the night, so… I went to my room.

In the middle of the night…. I heard yelps, screams….

**A/N: I'm sorry about the wait, I don't have time. **


	4. Nightmares

**After The Storm. **

**Disclaimer: We're not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is. **

**Summary****: ****Jasper Whitlock has a horrible past, involving a violent homophobic father and a sadistic boyfriend. The day he decides to stand on his own feet is the worst day of his life. Not knowing if things have a chance of improving, or if Hell is his destiny after all, he decides to end his life. However, a certain Doctor Edward Cullen has made it his aim to show this seventeen year old how to rebirth his soul and live life without ending himself. **

**WARNING: CONTAINS NON-CONSENSUAL SPANKING, SLASH, RAPE. Do not read if it is not your cup of tea. ****Rated M, just to be safe.**

-Nightmares-

**Edward's POV. **

I ran downstairs and looked for the switch, when I found it, I saw Jasper, screaming in the couch, kicking, struggling with the pillow and aggravating his wounds, so I placed beside him, holding his legs, and his arms. I shook him by his shoulders.

"Hey, Jasper, wake up! Wake up! It's okay!" I yelled at him, he instantly woke up and a pair of terrorized blue eyes looked at me.

"Please, please don't hurt me! I'll be good; I'll do whatever you want! Please don't!" I felt something breaking inside of my chest.

"Shhhh, calm down, I'm here and I won't hurt you, I won't ever hurt you, it's okay, easy, Jasper, it's okay" He tried to calm himself but his breathing was still rough.

"Okay, Jazz, I'll drop your arms so you can move, when I do this I want you to put your hand on my chest and feel my breath, okay?"

"Y-y-yes"

"Okay"

I dropped his arms and he instantly did what I said, I'm not sure if that was for fear, or he really wanted to help himself.

"Good work, now I want you to breath like me"

"I-I can't"

"Yes, you can, come on, Jazz… try it"

He tried, and he could! We stayed like that until he calmed down, I sat next to him in silence, just comforting him with my presence, I was about going to my bed but I heard his voice, almost unable to he heard.

"D-did you c-called me _Jazz?"_

"Yes, I did. Is that okay? I'm really sorry if I…"

"It's okay" He interrupted me. "I like it, it's just…" He stopped talking and embrace himself.

"What is it, honey? You can talk to me"

"N-no, I c-can't, I can't talk anyone!"

I move closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders, he tensed for a minute, but then…. He relaxed.

"I know it's scary, I know you're terrorized, I want to help you but I can't if you don't trust in me, trust is the key, sweetie, I know someone has been hurting you, and you have to know this is not your fault, you are a good boy and the person who did this to you has to pay for it, he deserves a punishment, I promise I'll protect you"

"Why? You don't know me"

"That's a good point, but I will protect you, you know…. When I was in the elementary school I was abused by a teacher, and I promised to myself I won't let that happen to anyone else."

"T-T-Thanks, Edward" This is the first time he says my name.

"Anytime, Jazz. Alright, did you remember what I told you about some questions I want to do to you?"

He sighed.

"Yes"

"I'll continue with that, but if you start feeling bad, you have to tell me, okay?"

"Okay"

"Do you study?

"Yeah"

"What do you study?

"High school"

"How's that your teachers hadn't note all of your injures?"

"They don't care"

"Do you have friends, Jazz?"

"No"

"Okay. Next questions will be about you and your family. I won't say anyone if you don't want. And when you're ready to make the people that hurt you to pay, I'll be with you. Okay?" I saw tears on his cheeks, and he smiled. I don't know why, but this guy awakens my protective instincts. He looks like the little brother I never had, but he's so handsome too . . . Oh, my god. What did I just say? Edward Cullen, control yourself! He's just a boy and you are the DOCTOR.

"Hum… Edward?" He caught my eye.

"Yes, Jazz?"

"I said it is okay"

"Oh… yeah. Sorry. Well, do your parents know about where you have been?"

His smile got out.

"No. M-my father threw me out of the house when I was fourteen, and my mother was too scared to face him, so, she let me go." His voice breaks on each word.

"Didn't you have a brother or sister, aunts, uncles, grandparents?"

"I have a big sister" My father threw her out too, I used to live with her in the streets, but on day, she just disappeared. I don't know if she's even alive."

"How old is she?"

"Hum… she was five years older than me, she must be… 21 now. I think"

"And what's her name?" He looked down to the ground and started sobbing.

"Rosalie. But I used to call her Rose, she was the first one of call me 'Jazz'"

At this point, he was crying hysterical.

I hugged him.

"If she's alive… we're going to find her. I promise"

He nodded and rest the head against my shoulder.

**James's POV. **

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Laurent yelled at me while I hold an ice bag in my head.

"I am telling you the fuckin' boy is gone!" I had not patience to listen his claims.

"How did this happened?"

"He made his first try two or three nights ago, he told me 'no' when I wanted have sex with him, and I didn't keep him these years just for have he telling me 'no' so I whip him."

"And didn't you think… if you whip, yell, and humiliate him, he will never be a part of us. James, that boy would be perfect for us, do you imagine how much money we could made with him? But now, you changed our beautiful boy for a repressed and scary boy!"

"Please… even if I 'love him' finally, we will would force him to sell his body for us…"

"Maybe, or maybe not. If you would made him trust in you, maybe he would sleep with that men by his own will!"

"Please, Laurent. He's seventeen, why would he let us made him sleep with all that men he doesn't know! He would fight us. It was better to let him know who the leader here is"

"Yes. And watch what you win. He's gone. Do you know what 'gone' means? It means we will have no money even for eat!"

"We have the other guys"

"Clients are not paying so much for them, and I promise them a young, blonde and sexy boy."

"We'll find him. He has not family, no friends, nobody cares for him. He must be in some good Samaritan's house or in a refuge"

"Refuge!? What if he denounce us?"

"He won't. Believe me, he's so scared for that. And with a good reason, when we found him, he'll suffer"

A smile appeared in my boyfriend's face.

"I like how that sounds" He said and started kissing me.

**Jasper's POV. **

Edward was being so good with me, but I know inside me… James is going to find and kill me. He always does, but I want to spend the last days of my life being happy, Edward was giving me the trust and love as anyone in my life. Excepting Rosalie, I know my sister always loved me, I don't finish understanding why she left me like that… maybe she was kidnaped. What has become of her, even if she was dead, was better of what had become of me.

Edward bought some clothes for me, and let me sleep in his bed, as he sleeps in the couch, of course.

One night, while he was caring of my broken ribs, he made the question I was afraid of.

"Jazz… why did you father threw you of his house?"

I can't tell him. He can't know I'm gay, he will do the same things James did to me, or worse.

"He just never wanted me, he was sixteen when my mother tells him she was pregnant. And that day, he was too drunk he hit me like an animal, and told me he wouldn't see me in his house never again. He didn't let me take some clothes or money" Wasn't a total lie, everything was true, but he doesn't _just _threw me out. He discovered me kissing the neighbor, Mike.

"I am so sorry about that. You deserve a better life, and I promise you'll find it"

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes, Jazz. I do."

"Ouch!"

"This one hurts?" He asked pressing some point on my torso.

"Yes, a lot!" I tried to move away.

"Shh…it's okay. Stay still." He hold my arms with his right one so I couldn't move… and we repeat the same for days…

It was happened a month since I find Edward, I was doing so much better, tomorrow is his birthday, and we have been talking about go back to the school, I feel something I never felt before: hope. But I made a bad mistake, the biggest mistake of my life: I like him, I love him… of course I'll never tell him, he was the big brother, maybe father and friend I never had, and that's it. I was teaching him to play chess.

"No, Edd… you have to move the tower here so you can eat my queen"

"And why would I eat your queen? It's just metal" I laughed.

"That's the point of the game"

"What if we just eat some pizza?" We both laughed.

Someone called to the door.

"I'll go" He said and stood up.

**Edward's POV. **

I walked slowly to the door, still smiling and open it. A pair of men, one of them was blonde and tall, and the other one, brunette and curly-hair.

"Good night, sir." The blonde said. I don't know why, he gave me a bad feeling.

"Can I help you?" I asked without correspond his greeting.

"We are looking for our nephew, Jasper Whitlock" I listened a vase breaks against the floor.

**A/N: Hi, I know I haven't update for a long time. I am so sorry, I have been really busy. Now, I'm on vacation. (They're almost over, bah!) I hope you like it and I'll try to update soon. Enjoy! **

**My little brother sends kisses, see u. **


	5. -He's back-

**After The Storm.**

**Disclaimer: We're not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is. **

**Summary****: ****Jasper Whitlock has a horrible past, involving a violent homophobic father and a sadistic boyfriend. The day he decides to stand on his own feet is the worst day of his life. Not knowing if things have a chance of improving, or if Hell is his destiny after all, he decides to end his life. However, a certain Doctor Edward Cullen has made it his aim to show this seventeen year old how to rebirth his soul and live life without ending himself. **

**WARNING: CONTAINS NON-CONSENSUAL SPANKING, SLASH, RAPE. Do not read if it is not your cup of tea. ****Rated M, just to be safe.**

**-He's back-**

**Edward's POV. **

I walked slowly to the door, still smiling and open it. A pair of men, one of them was blonde and tall, and the other one, brunette and curly-hair.

"Good night, sir." The blonde said. I don't know why, he gave me a bad feeling.

"Can I help you?" I asked without correspond his greeting.

"We are looking for our nephew, Jasper Whitlock" I listened a vase breaks against the floor.

I wouldn't know what to do… my instincts talk before my mind.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone by here"

"Can I ask… who do you live with?" I could told is not of his business, but I would look suspect, so I answered with a smile.

"Just Zizi, my little cat, and me. By the way, I have to go, as you listened, it looks like she broke something."

"If you see him, would you mind in tell us? He's just a kid."

"Would you give me a phone number? Just if I see him."

"Hum… well, I can't do that. Police told us we don't have to. But thanks." They both disappeared as fast as they appeared here.

I closed the door, sighed and went looking for Jasper.

**James's POV. **

"Couldn't you look like a little worried¡?" Laurent asked me.

"You could talk, too"

"That guy hides something"

"Did you note it too?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think he has Jasper?"

"Maybe" Stay here, and look everything he does, I'll ask in the other houses" I nodded.

That boy is going to appear, and when that happens, I will fuck him as hard as an animal, just until he beg of me to stop, then… I'm going to kill him. I swear it for God.

**Edward's POV. **

I looked for Jasper in all the house, he wasn't here. And just when I was almost calling the 911, I tried to look in the bathroom of my bedroom. The door was closed, and I just could listen his yells and sobs.

"Jazz, open the door" I asked him, and I had no answer.

"Jasper, please… open the door, now!" I was starting despairing, I was scared, and he might hurt himself.

"H-he'll h-hurt m-me. You c-can't do a-anything. I'm s-sorry" It was difficult to understand his words, his voice had breaking a lot.

"No, Jazz. He's not here, I promise. I lied to him, I told them you were not here, now please let me get inside"

"Do you swear it?"

"I swear, Jazz."

"Swear it for the best you have in your life"

I thought it for a minute, I love my family, but we all have a lot of work, and I see them once a year in Christmas, my parents are always busy and my big brother is traveling for the world, I'm glad for them, but where's the family time?

And friends… I know some people, I enjoy their company, we work together or we went to the school together, we hang out, go to drink, or that kind of things. But friends? I don't have a real friend.

And this boy, he made me feel happy, just with his company, see him while he sleeps, soothe him in his nightmares, sleep at his side when he's scared and feel the sensation… the warm of someone beside me, when I wake up, see him by my side.. Kiss his forehead, all the things we did together, gave a sense to my life, and for first time I really knew something, with his eyes, he told me: you're not alone, Edward Cullen.

And even when I get back to the reality and tell myself: he's just a boy, and you're the Doctor, I can't stop loving him. So, my heart answer instead of my mind.

"I swear it for you, Jasper Whitlock"

Instantly, he opened the door and threw himself into my arms, he was trembling uncontrollable and sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry! So sorry! I can't… I just, I just… "He couldn't finish any phrase.

"Shhhh… I'm here, I will be always here. I won' let anyone hurt you, I promise. Calm down, baby, calm down, love"

He just cried on my chest, I carried him and sat with him on my bed, about an hour is the time that take me calm him down.

His crazy sobs now were little whimpers, my shirt was wet of his tears.

"T-they are n-not my u-uncles" She whispered.

"I know, Jazz. Are you ready to talk?"

"Yes" He answered.

He move himself far from me and looked at the floor, I gently grabbed his chin and made him look up.

"Who are those guys, Jazz?"

A big silence wrapped us.

"The blonde one is James. I don't know who the other one is"

James… James… I have listen that name before. I tried to remember, where did I hear it?

A light came to me.

**Flashback **

The first time I had Jasper on my house.

_I heard a whimper. His eyes were opening._

_"Shhhh, easy, it's okay… you're safe" I told him._

_"Ja-James… He… is gonna kill me; he will torture me to death! Help me! Please!" He started screaming in pain and moving, that movements start to hurt him more than he was so… I tried to calm him._

_"It's okay… no one is going to hurt you again, I promise, just stay still you're hurting yourself more than…"_

_"NO! He'll kill me! Help me please!" He started kicking, so… I had to hold him down._

_"Hey! Please lay still … I need you to not move, if you do it you will hurt yourself, I won't let anybody to hurt you, I'll protect you, you have a lot of wounds that I need to check and clean, I don't want to scare you, but if you continue moving, I'll have to anesthetize you."_

_He froze instantly._

**End of the flashback. **

My face was deformed by the rage.

"That bastard made those things to you!?" I hit the window with my fist.

He got afraid.

"Edward, I-I'm sorry" I looked at him, now he was scared of me.

"No, Jazz. I'm sorry, baby. It's not your fault. Tell me, who is that guy?"

He started crying again and gets away from me. That hurt.

"You'll hate me! You won't want me here anymore! I'm sorry!"

I tried to hug him but he pulled away from me.

"I will never hate you, Jazz. I wouldn't hate you even if you tell me you did something really bad."

"You will! I'm sorry, Edward!"

"Stop apologizing! Talk to me, Jazz"

"M-my father didn't threw me out because he doesn't want me…. Well, that's true. He never wanted me, but… there's another reason"

"What is it Jazz?" I knew that wasn't the reason a lot time ago, but I was afraid to ask him, since I know him, we know so much about each other, he told me how his mother killed herself and I talk to him about my family, I don't know what was that reason, but I know there is some other reason.

"I- I am… "He closed his eyes and his eyelids let go some tears. "I can't…"

I take his hand.

"You can, Jazz. Try it. I will never leave you, doesn't matter what you tell me"

"I am…. Edward, I am… I am gay"

I let go of his hand.

"I understand if you hate me, and if you don't want me here anymore! I just ask you to let me take the toilet I had when I come, and please… don't call James, or hurt me. I won't be here tomorrow before you wake up. I am so sorry… and… "

I kissed him. I was the happiest man in the world, I started crying in happiness and hugged him as closed as I could, at the beginning the tense and didn't know how to response, but then… he hugged me back and hide his fingers on my hair.

A thought invade my mind, but I replace it for a better thought.

_He's just a boy. And you are __**not**__ only the doctor. _

His lips were the sweetest taste I've ever had. When we move away, we looked each other, laughed and cried. His blue eyes were shining as the stars, tonight, all the stars were shining just for me.

…

After an hour, I was sitting in the couch with Jasper's head on my lap.

"Okay, Jazz. Are you ready to continue our conversation?"

He smile sadly.

"Just a last kiss"

I smiled, and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay, Jazz. I'm ready for listen"

"And I'm ready for talk" We both smiled. (We haven't stop smiling) "When Rosalie leave me, I was fifteen, James found me almost dead and took me to the hospital, I recovered and he offer me his house to live, at the beginning I refuse, but he finally convince me. He was sweet and so gentle with me, he even payed 'Havssthon High School' for me… I fall in love, his kisses, his touch… everything was perfect, but then… he shows me the real James.

He told me he likes to be the 'Alpha Male' and I said it was okay, he started kissing and touching me a little harder, it hurts, but totally bearable and enjoyable. But then, when I told him I didn't want to have sex with him, no yet… he started with the 'punishments'

He started with the softest ones, I remember the first spanking as I remember yesterday, first times he did it just with his hand, he put me over his lap, pin my legs down and passed an arm around my waist, and started beating my bottom, then he pulled down my jeans and finally by boxers and spanked until I was begging him to stop, he always hugged me after the punishments.

After that spanking, I knew everything would be different.

After two days, he asked me again about the sex, and I refused. So… he… he…" He couldn't finish and cover his face with his hands.

"Shhh, Jazz. He's not here, you're with me" I whispered into his ear.

"He raped me, for first time." I gritted my teeth in attempt to control my anger.

"The last two years, he rape, cut, beat, use, spank, mark, and burned me until he got tired"

"The day I found you, I was going to run away, to the streets again, but he didn't let me, so he tied me, broke my ribs, and write his name on my chest, I could get myself free and beat him with a table, then… I run away. And now, he found me"

A big silence covered the room, I didn't know what to say, tears where hiding in my eyes, I just could hug him, and he hugged me back, crying in my chest, when I find que words to talk , I did.

"Jazz… that's something you wouldn't deserve. You will have a life, you're intelligent, I've seen it, so, you will finish the high school, go the university and do whatever you want, you will find a way to forget everything with that horrible people, and I promise, I'll be there… forever"

"F-forever?"

"Forever"

"I- I don't want to live with this fear inside me, he'll find me, I know"

"No, my love, he won't. Tomorrow, we'll go to the police and denounce him. My friend's father is the chief of the police here, in Forks, I'm sure he'll listen and help, and James will be a lot of time in the jail, what do you think?"

"Will I have to tell them everything, and… s-show them m-my wounds?"

I sighed.

"Yes, babe, you'll have to. But I'll be with you all the time, I promise, I'll protect you"

**A/N: Hello! I'm here again… reviews? **

**Kisses from Mexico.**


	6. Happines and Sadness

**After The Storm.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is.**

**Summary: Jasper has a horrible past, with a violent homophobic father and a sadistic boyfriend. The day he decides to stand on his own feet is the worst day of his life. Not knowing if things have a chance of improving, he decides to end his life. But Doctor Edward will be there for him.**

**WARNING: SLASH, RAPE, ABUSE, NON-CONSENSUAL SPANKING. Don't Like? DON'T READ. Rated M, just to be safe.**

**I'm sorry for the bad English, it is not my first language.**

-Happiness and sadness-

Jasper's POV.

After the day Edward and I kissed for first time, hug, and said each other 'I love you' I became to be the happiest boy in this world, he makes me happy, he's everything to me, the love I thought I didn't deserve, the protection, he is… my home, now I can't imagine a life without him, I need him to breath.

It had been almost two months since I told him I was gay and we were boyfriends, I continue 'flashbacking' but not too often than I was when I came here, James had not appeared here anymore, and I started recovering my life with Edward by my side.

But I still having that horrible memories that couldn't let me be really happy with my relationship, especially when Edward wants to touch me, I mean, I like it, I love it, and I love him, but I can't help getting scared when he touches me.

Like that day, everything was perfect, and then… I saw him in my mind.

**Flashback**

I was sitting in the couch, and Edward came home from work.

"Hi, Jazz, how are you, love?" He kissed me on the lips. "Ready for school?"

"No yet, but I'm studying by my own"

"I see, but stop it. There are more thing to do now that I'm in home"

He kissed me again, this time, more passionately he hooked his fingers in my blonde curls, as a response, my legs closed around his waist, then… I don't know what, but we were on the bed, he started to unbutton my shirt as I continue kissing him, I moved my hands to the button of his jeans, but then… I wasn't with Edward, and he wasn't kissing me, I was with James, and he was hitting me.

"_Stop! James, please stop! I'm sorry. I promise I'll stay still, but please, stop!"_

_He had blocked ears to me, and he continue biting my body, his teeth marking my legs, my chest and my hips, and making them bleed, I could feel the warm of my own blood sliding from my body. _

_Then, the gag was on my mouth and I could feel the flavor of my salad tears, his face was so near to mine. _

"_Beautiful blue eyes, pretty boy" He said, then he turned me around and started introducing his member in me. _

"_NO! No! Please don't! Please!" _

"_Jazz, Jazz, baby, it's me. Calm down"_

_That wasn't James's voice… _

"_You're safe, sweetheart" That was a beautiful and calming voice. _

"_Ed-Edward?"_

"Yes, love. It's me, just me. What's wrong, my love?"

"I-Iwas w-with h-him, and he b-biting me" I move myself closer to him and he wrapped me in his arms, rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"It's over, love, he won't ever hurt you, or even touch you again, I will protect you from everything, I promise" I believe him, but I can't control my body now, I continue shaking as a crazy.

"I-I can't!" I shout.

"Shhh, calm down, baby. You can, just breathe. I'm with you" I tried again, and slowly I recovered the normal rhythm of my breathing.

"Alright, Jazz. Ready to talk?" He said without pushing me away.

"I guess" I answered and tighten my hold on him.

**Jame's POV. **

"Two months! Had been passed two months! How much time the clients and I are willing to wait?" Laurent's voice was in a tone I don't know.

"I can't just go and steal the boy! It seems that doctor really loves him"

"Then, kill the man."

"You can't just talk about killing someone like if it was drinking water, is not that easy, maybe that doc has family or friends, they will look for him, and we'll be on the jail, are you sure that's what you want"

"I just know that I want my money, and I want it now. And that boy is the one that will make me win so much money. I want be with you, Jaime, in the best beaches of the world, Cuba, Mexico… is not what you want for us?" He kissed me.

"Of course, love. But is not that simple"

"As I said, make it simple. I want that boy, and we will continue our beautiful lifes toghether. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to go"

"What!?" I shout, terrified.

"You listened, I love you, Jaime. But I don't eat love and you either, we need that money. Can you get back Jasper for us?"

"Y-Yes, of course"

"That's my man"

He kissed me again and left the room.

I don't know how, but I'll have that boy in my hands again, even if it is the last thing I do.

**Edward's POV. **

I continue soothing Jasper, kissing the top of his head and I couldn't keep to myself the feeling of hate I feel for James, I can't imagine how much pain this boy has been passed by, but I sweat to myself he will never put a finger on my boyfriend again.

This boy is everything I have, he's the love of my life and he's the one who I want to spend the rest of my life.

But I can't control that feeling I have inside of me, I want to intimate with him, I want to make him mine and I want him to makes me his, of course I will never do anything he doesn't want to, I will never touch him if he doesn't want, and I will never, never, never hurt him. But I couldn't stop feeling sad of the situation, I want this boy, and I want everything of him, and that's something he's not ready to give me.

Since he came here, he passed to be a skinny boy, to be a really sexy boy, and I mean, he's not fat, of course he's not fat, he started to feeding good, and we used to run every day before I go working and he gets back here to study for school.

His muscles started growing, his pectorals and his abdomen started being of a healthy boy, his body was perfect, his blue eyes and his blonde curls, all of him was perfect, and every time I see this, I can't stop my mind and my body react in pleasure, just watching him, and I want more…

Even with that change, he stills being smaller than me, I'm the one that must protect him, and that's what I going to do.

"Ed?" He said, pushing me away from my toughs.

"Yes, Jazz?"

"You asked me if I was ready to talk and you haven't ask anything"

"I'm sorry, love. I was thinking, who do you feel?"

"Scared"

"Of him?"

"Yes"

"Do you think you're ready to go the police? It has been passed two months?"

"I think… I-I think..."

"Easy, what do you think, Jazz?"

"I think I need a phycologist" I haven't thought about it. Of course he needs one!

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, baby. Of course you need one, and I'm sorry I haven't done a date with one before, I will do it, Jazz, I will do it right now"

"Are you going to be with me?" He asked.

"Well, I shouldn't and I'm not sure if the physiologist will allow it, but we can try"

"I want you to be with me!"

"Shhh, easy, my love, we will ask him if we can be together, okay?"

"Okay"

"Now, we have to sleep"

"Can I sleep in my room, tonight? You know I love you, but I want to think somethings by myself, is it okay?"

I smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Of course, love, and you don't have to ask me"

He smiled, showing a row of white teeth.

"Thank you, Ed"

**Jasper's POV. **

I tried not thinking too much in my life with James, I don't want to flashback again, so, I just thought in my beautiful life with Edward, and how long it will going to be, I imagined us as two old mans, hugging each other in the bed, I will pass over of my fears and I'll can intimate with Edward, and it will be the first time I'll feel true love inside of me.

I finally fall asleep near to 2:00am, then, I feel cold, the air was freezing me, I tried to put the blankets in my body again, but I touch my bed, and there weren't any blankets there, when I was about to stand and see what was happening, a big handed grasped to my mouth, I opened my eyes quickly and a voice whispered in my ear.

"Shhh, Jasper. Don't try to make a movement, sweetheart. Did you think I wouldn't find you? I did, love, and now, we'll finish what we started"

I try to calm down.

It's just a nightmare, Jasper, it's just a nightmare, and he can't touch you because you're safe in Edward's house. I said to myself.

But when I feel a horrible pain on my ribs, I knew this wasn't a nightmare, I tried to kick, to find a way to get away from him, I started struggling against him.

"Wow, your body is perfect now, look at that muscles, Jazz. But I'm still being stronger and bigger than you" He said and held me tighter.

I tried to beat him, to shout and call Edward, the last thing I knew, a cloth was covering my nose and mouth, I breathe the liquid that was on it, and I lost myself, I fall asleep in Jame's arms.

**Jame's POV. **

I quickly tied his wrists and ankles with my rope, they started bleeding instantly, Jasper whimpered between dreams, I carried him, but when I was about jumping from the window to the floor, I made a bad movement, and broke a glass.

"Fuck off, James! Fast! Let's go!" I instantly jumped, not caring about the noise, the last time I heard before get into the car with Jasper in my arms, was the door of Jasper's room and the doctor's voice, asking.

"Jazz?"

Then, we started the march.

….

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for the wait, I hope you still being there. **

**I have some questions for you, first one. **

**Do you want me to write in first or third person? I have been doing it in first person, but, what do you think? And second. **

**What do you want James and Laurent do to Jazz? **

**I need some ideas. **

**Thanks! **


End file.
